Enter the Harlequin
by Jade Tyger
Summary: ON HOLD. Mary-sueish. Harley was dedicated to the Jedi order, by an omnipotent being called Q. Her problems are begining all over again, at the age of two. Please read and review.
1. Deidication

Disclaimer: Don't own any rights to Star Wars. Nope.   
  
A/N: Eeeeeheeheehee! Maybe now this story will get off of the ground. This takes place...oh...I duno, when Obi-wan is little. How's that sound? ^_^  
  
Lightning fell from the dark sky; outlining a figure at the temple doors.   
  
The figure shifted a bundle from on e shoulder to the other and entered. A blue-skinned Twi'lek smiled and bowed to the figure.   
  
"Greetings sir."   
  
The figure shook off its coat to unveil a handsome man with a girl sleeping in his arms. "Evening, is the council ready for me?"  
  
"They are, sir."   
  
"And the precautions," the gentleman looked to the child and then to the woman, "they have been taken into effect?" The Twi'lek nodded,   
  
"All of the students are asleep in their rooms. The halls are empty."   
  
"Very good."  
  
The Twi'lek extend her hand and led the man through the dark halls to a set of sleek, metal, doors. He brushed past and entered in to a dimly lit room.   
  
Twelve figures sat in a circle. Watching. Waiting. The lights brightened and a short, wizened, creature looked up. "Welcome Q."  
  
"Hello Yodah, Mace, and other esteemed members of the Jedi council. I've brought the girl." Q set the sleeping child down on the floor.   
  
She looked to be around four with long hair that covered her in a black haze. The girl mumbled in her sleep and shivered from the cold air that tripped over the stone tiles. \"Her name," said Q, "is Harley."  
  
Mace tapped a finger against his lips in thought, "How old is she?"  
  
"Right now, she's four years old. At least, I think so." \  
  
"Know you not your own daughter's age?" asked Yodah in surprise.   
  
"No. She's a mortal, just like yourselves." The omni silted his eyes, "JUST like you."  
  
Mace's fingers ceased their tempo. "Are you saying that you are open to dedicating your daughter to the Jedi order?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
A few Jedi muttered their surprise at the man's hasty decision. Most parents of a force-sensitive child tool several days, if not weeks, in their decision. This man hadn't paused for more than 5 minuets. Something was not right.   
  
A young woman with a turquoise jewel shining from her forehead took the floor. "What is Harley like? Is she shy, outgoing, easily excited?"  
  
Q smiled, "she's very...headstrong. A bit quick tempered but once you get to know her she can be a very promising young lady."  
  
"Does she play well with other children?"  
  
He laughed, bold and outright. "Harley!? No, no, my dear lady; Harley has never gotten along with other q-lings her own age."  
  
Mace gave a suspicious look, "she doesn't sound to be a promising Jedi."   
  
"Neither did you" Q snorted.   
  
Yodah stamped his walking stick on the floor to bring order. "Petty arguments fought here are not. Sit down you will master Windu."   
  
The Jedi lowered himself back to his chair. "Take Harley, we will. Return in three years, you shall." Q nodded and knelt to the sleeping mass of raven hair. "Be good," he whispered, "I'm watching you." 


	2. Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: Harley's in my head so I can't possibly see how anyone can 'own' her. Don't   
  
own Star Wars or nothin'.   
  
A/N: All review responses will be posted at the bottom of page.   
  
Shout out to Lalaith, B, Merry, and Pixe. I need help on naming these stupid chapters.  
  
Thoughts \  
  
SHOUTING/EMPHASIS  
  
"Talking"  
  
~Other Language~  
  
Chapter Two: Awakening.  
  
Harley shifted in her sleep; she must be having another vision or dream.   
  
A high, arching ceiling loomed over her and a Blue-skinned woman with an odd   
  
headdress smiled over her.   
  
"Hu...?wha...?" The woman gracefully lowered herself to the girl's side. "Hello   
  
dearie, sleep well?"   
  
"Where am I? Q? q?"  
  
"Your' father left during the night my dear. He won't be back for three more years."  
  
Harley shot up instantly, sleeps residue washed away by panic. "THREE YEARS!? Are   
  
you freaking kidding me?!"  
  
The woman lay a hand on Harley's shoulder "Please, do not shout so."   
  
"I'll scream bloody murder if I damn well feel like it! And stop touching me. I don't   
  
know you!" She harshly slapped away the woman's hand.  
  
As she stuck a stinging slap, Harley's hand was brushed by short hair; her hair.   
  
"What have you done to me? Q! Q!" the girl jumped out of the bed, "you'll pay for this."  
  
The blue woman rose several feet taller than Harley. Picked her up by the collar.   
  
And promptly spanked her.   
  
Harley cursed and swung out at the woman with her foot, kicking the regal woman's arm.   
  
Her headdress quivered- as if it was in pain- and she released Harley who ran as fast as   
  
she could. Yelling for Q.  
  
Harley collapsed onto the stone pavement by a poll that was hidden by strange   
  
plants and sobbed with frustration.   
  
"It's not fair...where is he?"  
  
After her tear ducts were depleted, Harley crawled over to the pool to clean off her face.   
  
What the hell?  
  
a puffy-eyed, raven-haired girl of two frowned from the pool. Harley reached into the   
  
water to make sure that the child was all right; that her imagination wasn't playing tricks   
  
on her. Again.   
  
Miniature waves rolled away from Harley's stubby finger as she fingered the   
  
other girl's cheek.   
  
The image rippled but the reflection was still there. Her reflection was still there.   
  
"I...I don't understand...how...when...WHY? Why did Q leave me here as a child." She   
  
paused and looked about, "where is 'here' anyways?"  
  
"You are in the fountain room." A reflection of a tall, lordly, man slipped beside Harley's   
  
in the pool and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"A bit early to be exploring by yourself isn't it?"  
  
Harley shrugged. "That depends on your definition of early."  
  
The calm hand lifted off of the shoulder and he knelt down so he could look the girl in   
  
the eye.  
  
"What is your' name?"  
  
her gaze snapped from the pool to his face, "Harley. Harley Quin."  
  
'Harley, I'm master Qui-gon Jinn. Would you like me to return you to the children's   
  
wing?"  
  
"no." Harley said firmly. Struggling to maintain composure. "What I desire is to speak   
  
with the person in charge of this establishment."  
  
The Jedi master blinked, taken a bit back. He had never heard a two year-old use   
  
language with such...clarity.   
  
"How old are you Harley?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
A liar; sad.   
  
"How old ARE you Harley?"  
  
she glared, "I told you you dunce, I'm eighteen. I know that I don't look it but I really   
  
am."  
  
Qui-gon glared at the child, she returned the daggers.   
  
"I will bring you to master Yoda. Although, it is against my better judgment to aid such a   
  
rude child."  
  
"I'm choosing to ignore that last comment; is this 'Yoda' in charge?"  
  
The Jedi rose to his feet, "He is one of the most highly-regarded Jedi in the council."   
  
Qui-gon offered her his hand.  
  
Harley refused the assistance, "I can walk on my own two feet you know."   
  
His hand retreated to his cloak. "Very well Miss Harley. Come with me."  
  
A/N: Weeeellllll? I know that Harley is being a bit rude but wouldn't you be a bit ticked   
  
if you were put in the body of a two-year-old and no one believed it? I thought so.  
  
Reviews:   
  
Lalaith: Bows Thank you for the spelling correction. Um...I'll...talk to you...at   
  
school...  
  
Bloody Dead Rose: I've seen the error of turning Harley into a four-year-old and your   
  
right. She should be younger. I just can't go to 1 year though, sorry. Took the litmus test,   
  
yep, this is borderline, oh well. Nice web site. 


End file.
